Wiki Rules
Please read the Wiki Rules and remember them in order not to get banned. If you're too lazy to scroll, then don't worry; there's contents. If you have suggestions, please leave us a message to us (Ririko, MintIceCream, and Papa Luis). This wiki is supposed to be an informative site for some good forum members at Flipline Forums. Please follow for the good of this wiki and users. These rules apply to adding images, making pages, editing the wiki and everything in between.Violating the rules below will very likely get you banned for a period of time or infinitely, depending on the severity of the action. =For the forum policies, see here.= =Minor Rules= *Try to use correct grammar. (The Administrator named Ririko would make grammar errors, but don't remind that user from those situations especially at summaries and messages.) *Try not to spam edits like replacing two with 2 or a period with a ! False Info *'Do not add any information about the user unless the information is heavily supported with reliable evidence. ' User Behavior *'Vandalism' of any form will not be tolerated. Vandalism is deleting a large portion of the page without proper reason. Depending on how severe the act is, the admins can block you for a certain amount of time. *'Insulting or Cyberbullying' other users is not permitted. It is the right of any user to remove, or request the removal of, any comment, blog, forum, or message wall post that is insulting or slanderous to them personally. Harassing users in this way will result in lengthy blocks. *No advertising for non-Flipline Studios related websites. If You Are Blocked/Banned from Chat *If you are blocked or banned and want to appeal it, please use your talk on THIS wiki. *If you are blocked/banned on this Wiki, it is NOT appropriate to follow any Admin to another Wiki they work on to protest. This will result in an extended block here. *If you are blocked/banned by one of our Admins on another Wiki, do not follow the Admin here to complain. This will result in a block here and possibly an extension on the Wiki in question Edit Warring *An edit war is the repeated undoing of edits (or reading information) by different editors. *If someone undoes an edit of yours, it is not appropriate to undo their edit. Please, start a discussion on the forums to reach a consensus. You can make your case for your opinion there and get unbiased opinions on the subject *Any editors engaged in edit warring will be warned, and possibly blocked, depending on the situation. Image Policy *'All images must be appropriate.' No images of any sexual content, since this is a kid wiki. *All images must have something to do with the users or Flipline forums or the members. 'User Profile Policy' Your user page 'is the page where you can tell a little more about yourself. For your own safety and security, your user page should '''NOT '''have the following things. *Your full name. Just put your first name or go by your User name. *Full names of your friends or relatives. *The school or college you go to, or your place of employment. *The city you live in.. The more specific information you reveal about yourself, the easier it is for an identity thief to find out details about you. If you have enabled the "E-mail this user" function in your ("Enable e-mail from other users" on the main User Profile tab), you may want to use a different e-mail address than the one you used to sign up for your Wikia account. Gmail and Yahoo are amongst the many companies that offer free e-mail account. 'Another User's Page Editing another user's profile is considered''' impolite''' and should not be done without their permission. Changing spellings on their user page should not be done as the user may want it that way, and material should not be added or removed if you think it will look better, for the same reason. Exceptions include, but are not limited to: Correcting vandalism, To remove or fix a link/template. Fixing coding mistakes. Categories Categories are meant to group pages that are closely related. Don't abuse categories and make them less helpful on this wiki by following these rules: *Please only add categories that really relate to the article. *Don't make categories that are similar to another (example: Category: People is simlar to Category:Characters.) *Don't make categories that are not really important (Example: Category:Customers whose names start with "M") * Try not to make category names to long: (Example: Category:Forumers who make the best fans art and got their art in the blogs *Don't abbreviate words. It makes it harder to sort categories that way. (Example: 'ppl' should be fully spelled out as 'people') Pages *Do not change the format of a page unless absolutely needed. *Do not rename pages to your own preferences unless its your page. *Only use talk pages to discuss changes in the article. Chat Rules *No swearing (even if an admin is on) to other members or harassing them. *No intimidating behavior. *No spamming. *No links to inappropriate websites. *No gossiping about other members. *Chat is supposed to be a fun thing for everyone, try to welcome new and old users when they arrive. *Respect the admins and chat moderators. Do not shout or talk to them in a disrespectful way. *If you are kicked, consider it a warning and you may rejoin, but if you do the same action that you were kicked for, you will be banned. *No bad user puns or offending jokes. *No arguments on chat. Wikia is supposed to be a nice, safe and friendly place, so no negativity. Sockpuppetry "Sockpuppeting", using another account to circumvent a ban or block, is not permitted. If it becomes known that a user is sockpuppeting, their sockpuppet will be blocked/banned, and the ban/block on the original account will be extended.